


Blood

by Iwritewhenever



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fear, Hurt, fear toxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhenever/pseuds/Iwritewhenever
Summary: Roy finally sees a glimpse of Damian's past when he gets hit with fear toxin. It opens Roys eyes that that could've been Lian.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomPencil900](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RandomPencil900).



“I want to be like Damian someday,” Lian said suddenly while sitting at the dining table. Roy looked up shocked,

“Why do you say that?” He asked, keeping his voice light. His heart skipped a beat on the inside, scared that Damian had said or done something to make Lian want to be like him. He watched as she shrugged nonchalantly,

“I don’t know, he’s just cool.” 

“I don’t want you to be like Damian,” Roy said seriously as he put her dinner plate on the table in front of her. She looked up confused, 

“Why?” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chill ran up Roy’s spine as he surveyed the damage. Unconscious bodies littered the ground. Rain pattered on the hard surface. Silence filled the area in a deafening way. Roy made his way over to where his colleagues were. He had helped Dick out with a Scarecrow bust and Damian had tagged along, they had separated to take him down, leaving Roy to take out the goons. 

“It’s okay, Robin, you’re fine.” He heard Dick’s voice ring out in the quiet air. He rounded the corner, the darkness shrouding the two from view. Roy could just barely make them out, Dick was crouched next to the younger boy, a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back as Robin was kneeling on his hands and knees. 

“What happened?” Roy asked. Dick looked up with fear in his eyes,

“Scarecrow got him with fear toxin, we used all of the antidotes on the captives there’s none left, and the toxin had a belated response on Robin, I didn’t notice until it was all over. He’s not responding, just mumbling.” Roy crouched down and could barely hear the mumbled words of the newest Robin. 

Robin looked up so quickly that Roy jumped. Damian’s eyes flitted back and forth and it was evident even underneath his mask and his mouth never stopped murmuring incoherent words. He looked down at his hands and his eyes grew wider in shock. “Too much,” He said, “There’s too much.” He wiped at his hands frantically. 

Dick and Roy shared a look of confusion. “My hands, it’s all on my hands.” Damian continued to wipe at his hands as if trying to get rid of something. He wiped them on his pants and vest and grew more frantic when whatever substance was on them didn’t go away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too.” His broken voice filled the area. “My fault, I’m sorry, why is there so much?” HIs voice grew more and more distressed. “So much blood and it’s all yours. Please forgive me, I didn’t want-I didn’t mean to-I’m sorry.” His voice grew softer and he began mumbling again, but if Roy listened closely he could still hear him mumbling about there being too much blood.

“What do we do?” Roy asked, he never dealt with a fear toxin victim. Dick picked up Damian carrying him bridal style, 

“We’ll take him to the cave, we have more antidotes there.” Roy followed as Dick walked out of the building. 

“How are you so calm? Aren’t you the least bit worried?” 

“Of course I am,” Dick gave him an annoyed look but never broke his stride, “We’ve all dealt with fear toxin but never like this. Usually, there’s more screaming and tears, this… is just him.” He placed Damian on his motorcycle before getting on, “Thanks for helping with the bust, sorry it went awry, I’ll pay you back if you ever need any help.” Dick said, before driving off. Roy stood there stunned before beginning his walk back to his own cycle. 

“There was always a lot of blood,” A memory resurfaced from his memories, a conversation he had with Damian in private before leaving tonight. “It never bothered me, it doesn’t bother me.” Roy grimaced at the voice in his head.

“So you’re pretty much used to it?” He had asked. The kid had looked up at him, green eyes staring intently into his before he spoke.

“Unless it’s my family’s.” He had said. “I hope I am never the one to have to spill my own family’s blood, knowing my mother that’s exactly what she would’ve wanted me to do.” That’s when Dick had walked in and the conversation ended. Roy wondered how much of the toxin’s effects were triggering that specific fear. 

He got a call when he got home, it was Dick. “He’s gonna be okay, the antidote set in and the toxin’s effects are gone.” 

“That’s good, is the kid awake?” Roy asked, running his fingers through Lian’s hair. In response Lian nodded yes, not knowing the question wasn’t directed to her. “You’re supposed to be asleep,” Roy whispered to her. 

“Yeah, he’s awake. Do you want to talk to him?” Dick asked. Roy nodded, forgetting Dick couldn’t see him. 

“What?” the cold voice of Damian came through the phone’s speaker. 

“Are you okay?” Roy asked, still running his fingers through his daughter’s hair. A silence fell over Damian,

“I am fine,” He said slowly as if he couldn’t process the words. 

“Was it-” Roy trailed off not wanting to finish the question. A deep sigh came from Damian’s end,

“My family’s? Yes, it was. Goodnight Harper,” Damian finished, then he hung up. Roy ended the call and kissed Lian on the forehead. 

That could have been her. Could have been Lian kneeling on the ground with Roy placing his hand on her shoulder confused as she mumbled, “Too much blood,” and “I’m sorry.” A chill went through him for the second time that night at the thought. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Because I want you to be you,” Roy answered his daughter’s question, “I don’t want a second Damian, I want my first Lian.” He kissed her on the top of the head as she nodded happily at the answer. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t want her to be Damian, he didn’t want anybody to deal with what Damian went through to be the way he is. A stab of pain and sadness went through his heart at the thought of what the kid endured. That could’ve been Lian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to RandomPencil900 for the prompt. It was tons of fun to write, and you gave me the motivation to write, something I haven't had in about 2 weeks. So thank you! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments are my motivation, I'm not pressuring you to comment, but leaving a comment on your thoughts of my fics (Whether good or bad) always help me. 
> 
> I'll be posting more regularly now that I have almost an entire week off of work, (That's right, this bitch got a job so I've been busy.) 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
